Various methods of practice putting at a hole has been known in the previous art. Certain of these involve the placement of ball receivers of metal, ceramic, and the like, and directing a golf ball by means of a putter at the receiver. Other more sophisticated forms involve the use of an electrical device which can return a ball putted at the same. One of the problems involved in the use of these and other devices of said type is that the devices do not in actuality present a hole as in the green on a golf course. In most of the devices in the prior art the bail must be putted up and over an incline or lip to reach the hole. Also these devices are hard to carry when one travels. Many of these devices that do come close to simulating the hole are expensive to make and purchase. Thus, the object of this invention is to produce a simulated golf hole for practice putting on a carpet or lawn ground or the like and which accurately represents an official regulation golf hole on a real green and presents the same difficulties as when putting into a hole on a green. It is light-weight and convenient to carry and is inexpensive in manufacture.